A messaging bot (or messaging robot) is a configuration of computer hardware (e.g., dedicated hardware logic components and/or hardware configured with software) that, when it is run or executed, automatically interacts using a natural language dialog, which can include receiving natural language instructions, processing those instructions, and responding with natural language dialog scripts. A natural language is a language used in natural conversation between human beings, such as Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, English, Hindi, Arabic, Portuguese, Japanese, German, French, etc. Natural language can also include language modifications that are used in natural conversation between human beings in various different contexts, such as digital messaging conversations, in-person conversations, etc. For example, such modifications may include mixtures of formal languages, abbreviations, and/or slang. Messaging bots have typically been employed to conduct dialogs with computer-readable profiles, which are collections of computer-readable profile data in computer systems that can be active in computer environments (such as where credentials for a profile have been submitted into the computer system to log into an environment with the profile), with the bot receiving natural language instructions from one or more profiles and responding to instructions by generating and sending responsive dialog scripts.